Storytime: How It All Began
by iNsAnE nO bAkA
Summary: The story of how Harry and Draco got together, told by someone who had been there. HarryDraco slash OCOC RonHermione BlaiseSeamus slash
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me!!!!!! Have a nice day!  
  
"Once upon a time, in a land parallel to ours, there lived a peaceful little, um, bunny named... Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan was a sweet little bunny, always helping others in need without asking anything in return. She had gone to visit the, uh, fox that lived down the-"  
  
"Wait a minute! 'Tousan, that story's for babies! Besides, whoever heard of a bunny visiting a fox?"  
  
"Well, Toriko, this is just a story. Now let your 'Tousan finish the story or you won't get one tonight."  
  
"But, I wanna a story! A good one! Not something for little, icky babies!"  
  
"All right. Ahem. Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess named, um, Hari. She lived in a magical castle and had many friends who adored her very much. She played happily on the castle grounds with all of the little animals who lived near by. One day-"  
  
"No! No, no, no! I don't wanna a stupid girly story! I wanna a good one! One with fighting, magic, adventure, and-"  
  
"Fine! No more interruptions, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, 'Tousan. But remember, a good one!"  
  
"Ahem. Once upon a time, at a magical school named Hogwarts, there lived two boys who had despised each other very much. It all changed the school year after the War against Voldemort, in the boys' seventh year..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Wow! What did you do all summer? You look great!" squealed Hermione, happily. Harry smiled at her, a bit embarrassed, and was going to rely when something-or rather someone-caught his eye. He stared, silently at the angelic apparition entering the platform. Hermione turned to see who he was staring at and, upon recognizing the newcomer, gave another happy squeal.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" she cried, running towards the pale boy and seized him in a bear hug. "How was your summer? You have to sit with us and tell me all about your trip to France! I'm so glad your injuries healed nicely! Not a scar on you!" Draco had winced at the mention of his injuries but smiled, extremely happy to see her. The two had become good friends while working together on researching ways to defeat Voldemort. One might say that they have become as close as siblings.  
  
"Calm down, Torasennyo!" he replied, laughing. "I'll meet you in your compartment after I say hello to my remaining friends." Hermione smiled at her nickname and mock-glared at him.  
  
"You had better, Draconis Daemon Malfoy!" she said, shaking her finger at him. "Or I'll send my two 'goons' after you!" Draco laughed again at the reference to his two dearest friends. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Harry and climbed into the train. Harry stared after him before turning to look at Hermione. Before he could say anything, Hermione shrieked happily and darted into the crowd. It seems that she had spotted Ron and his family, heading towards the train. Harry laughed at Ron's expression when Hermione glomped him and began babbling about how great Ron looked.  
  
"Hey, mate! Good to see you looking so well!" Ron yelled, cheerfully. The Weasleys all crowded around the green-eyed boy, happy to see that he looked more peaceful than he was last year.  
  
"Harry, dear! It's so good to see you! It's too bad Albus wouldn't let us take you in for the summer. We would have loved to have you at the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley said, in a motherly tone. Harry smiled at her; he couldn't help but think of Mrs. Weasley as a substitute aunt/mother figure. In fact, she had firmly told him to call her Aunt Molly and Arthur, Uncle Arthur.  
  
"It was fine, Aunt Molly. It seems Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were too scared of me to do anything," he replied, cheerfully. Molly was about to say something when she realized that the train was supposed to leave soon. Instead, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Now, you all be good this year! With You-Know-Who gone, the school year should be rather peaceful," said Molly, sternly. The trio grinned at the reference to their past school years before clambering into the train. They all waved good-bye at the rest of the Weasleys and then tried to find a compartment. They walked to the end of the train and opened the door to the very last compartment. To their surprise, there were three people already in it: Draco, a man and a woman. It seems that the man and woman were new teachers but they weren't sure because the woman was currently bouncing up and down on the seat while chanting 'Fairies, demons, elves, centaurs, unicorns, and dragons! Fairies, demons, elves, centaurs, unicorns, and dragons! Fairies, demons, elves, centaurs, unicorns, and dragons!' again and again. Draco and the man were talking quietly before they realized they had some visitors. Draco relaxed when he saw that it was Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Took you long enough, Torasennyo! What did you do, get lost?" he asked, sarcastically. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature, luv. Very mature." Ron bristled at the 'luv' but stopped when he received the Look from Hermione.  
  
"Draco, who are those two?" she asked, slightly whispering. However, the man overheard and answered.  
  
"My name is Jin. Jin Anchuu. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is Hoshiko, the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." The three stared at the still bouncing woman. "Oh don't worry about her, she's just excited and nervous because this would be her first job teaching. I will also be leading a martial arts club, where people who wish to learn physical defense will learn from me. Hoshi here will lead the dancing club. She's an awesome dancer," explained Jin. Hoshi didn't seem to hear him as she continued to chant 'Fairies, demons, elves, centaurs, unicorns, and dragons!'. Ron and Harry were trying not to laugh but they couldn't help it. At the sound of their laughter, Hoshiko turned around and noticed them. She gave a little shriek of surprise before toppling off the seat. That only made the two laugh harder and even the other three were trying not to smile.  
  
"Owie! That hurt!" Hoshi complained. She looked at the three, suspiciously. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Before she could launch into an interrogation, Jin interrupted her.  
  
"These are probably friends of Draco, koishii." Jin said, softly. Hoshiko smiled, lovingly at Jin, before turning to the others.  
  
"Hello, friends of Draco. My name is Hoshiko Gekkani and it is very nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. Hermione, Ron, and Harry reached out and shook it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Gekkani. My name is Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione replied. "If you don't mind my asking, does your full name mean 'Star in the Moonlight'? And Mr. Anchuu, 'Virtue in the Dark'?" They both looked surprised that the girl understood Japanese before replying.  
  
"Yes, that is true. Where did you learn Japanese, Ms. Granger? And please call me Jin or even Jin-sensei if you want. Mr. Anchuu makes me feel like you're talking to my father," said Jin.  
  
"Then, please call me Hermione. As to where I learned Japanese, I took some lessons when I was younger and Draco taught me some more," explained Hermione. At this, Ron started to demand answers.  
  
"What is up with you and Malfoy, 'Mione?" he demanded. "What in Merlin's name is Torasennyo? And why do you seem so buddy-buddy with him?" Hermione glared before answering.  
  
"It's Draco, not Malfoy. Malfoy is his father and I assure you, Draco is not his father. Torasennyo is my nickname. It means 'Tiger Fairy'. Draco gave it to me after he got me out of Voldemort's clutches," explained Hermione. "We're very good friends and we respect each other very much."  
  
"She was really scary when we had to fight the Deatheaters. As ferocious as a tiger, yet she reminds me of a fairy. A really mischievous one. Thus, Torasennyo came into existence." added Draco. Hermione glared at Harry and Ron.  
  
"If you two are going to start yelling at me for becoming friends with Draco, you might as well not bother because I will be friends with whoever I want," said Hermione, defiantly. "If you don't remember, Draco helped out a lot with the War. He supplied his general knowledge, which is quite impressive, as well as monetary support. He even brought in his own supplies-books and potions ingredients- when we needed them the most and Madame Pomfrey said he was a big help to her. He even risked his life to save me, resulting in weeks of hospital time." Ron scowled darkly; there was no way he was going to admit that without Malfoy's help, the war would have taken longer to win. Harry raised his hands defensively at the irritated girl.  
  
"I never said that you couldn't be friends with Draco," said Harry, soothingly. "In fact, it would be rather nice not to fight with him this year." Everyone, minus the two new teachers, stared at him strangely. "What?" he demanded, confused.  
  
"You just called Draco by his first name," replied Hermione, staring at him suspiciously. He blushed slightly, before bristling.  
  
"That is his first name, isn't it?" he snapped, flustered. Hermione just smiled, knowingly, before changing the subject. Harry sighed, and began to contemplate the strange feelings he was having for a certain blonde boy. He knew he was going to have a long and confusing year ahead of him.  
  
Please R&R!!! THANK YOU!!!! 


	2. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: As it should all be known, the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me...wanna give it to me? Feel free to do so! **

**Warnings: I'm horrible at keeping sequence and I sort of like to skip ahead...if it bothers you, tell me and I'll try to change it...**

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry this is extremely late but I'll eventually finish all of them! **

* * *

"KYAA! I lost again!" came a very unhappy wail from the last compartment. Passersby glanced warily at the door and scurried away, wanting to get away from the insane one. Inside the compartment, a very forlorn teacher was sulking by the windows.

"You really suck at Wizard's Chess, Hoshi-chan," chuckled Draco, amused at the fact that Hoshi has just lost her 20th match against Ron. She glared at the fair-haired boy and stuck her tongue out. "Real mature, nee-chan, real mature."

"Just because I lost one more time, doesn't mean I've lost the war," Hoshi said, determinedly, eyes blazing. "I'll beat you, Ron-san. Just you wait! I will persevere! If not, I will haunt you until I win! So there!" The other occupants were too busy trying to not fall off the seats, as they were laughing too hard.

"Hoshi-sensei, Ron's the undisputed Chess Master at Hogwarts. Maybe you should give up," ventured Hermione. Hoshi looked scandalized at the brunette.

"Give up? GIVE UP! One should never just GIVE UP! Did George Washington give up during the American Revolutionary War? I think not! Did Alexander the Great give up when his best friend in the whole world died! Well...I can't quite remember if that's true, but that's not the point. The point is, NEVER GIVE UP! DIE BEFORE YOU SURRENDER!" At that point, the Gryffindor Trio looked rather terrified of her. Draco and Jin just sighed, rather used to her antics.

"Hoshi-chan, you're scaring the bejeebus out of them," said Draco, slightly amused. At that, Hoshi calmed down and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, sorry about that," she apologized. "I just really dislike people who just give up. I guess that's my 'tousan in me." She sat back down and turned towards Ron. "Well, Fire-boy, bring it on!" Ron looked a tad bit nervous and quickly set it up again.

"Okay, Hoshi-sensei, match number 21 commence," he sighed, resignedly. Harry just chuckled and resumed watching the perplexing boy sitting next to him. Again, he wondered what the new year will be like without a Voldemort and a nicer Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Thirty more chess matches later:

"Enough! We just played fifty rounds of chess! You lost all of them! I like chess but not this much!" wailed Ron, when Hoshi said to set the table again. Before she could reply, the Hogwarts Train gave a loud whistle, signifying that Hogwarts was only five minutes away.

"Alright. Since it's time to disembark on a new journey, we will stop for now," she conceded. "But! I want a rematch!" and flounced out the door. Ron shuddered at the thought of another session of chess with the black-haired teacher, while the others laughed as they walked out the door. Spotting the carriages, they quickly jumped into one and sped towards the majestic school.

* * *

**Hehehe...sorry it's so short! I'll try to get out the next chapter soon but I can't promise anything...**

**To my reviewers------**

**Alostsoul: Thank you! Hope this chapter is just as good!**

**hee-chan2: Yay! Another one who likes it! See...another chappie up!**

**Sheree: Yuppers, 'tousan means dad in Japanese. You'll find out who the little girl was talking to at the end...I'm toying with a few ideas...**

**And yet again, please R&R!**


End file.
